monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sareena
Sareena is a character from the Mortal Kombat video game series, first appearing in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Hailing from the Netherrealm, she is a member of the demonic cult known as the Brotherhood of Shadow and servant to the fiendish sorcerer Quan Chi. History Original timeline The demon Sareena first appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as one of Quan Chi's personal assassins. She and her two partners, Kia and Jataaka, were ordered to kill Sub-Zero before he reached Quan Chi. They were defeated, but Sub-Zero strangely spared Sareena's life. Later, as Sub-Zero battled Quan Chi, Sareena suddenly appeared and helped him to defeat the sorcerer. After expressing her desire to escape the Netherrealm with him, she is shot in the back with a bolt of energy by Shinnok. She collapses into an enraged Sub-Zero's arms and appears to die. It is later revealed in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition that Sareena was not killed by Shinnok's attack, but rather her human form was destroyed. Her essence was then banished to the Fifth Plane of the Netherrealm as punishment for her betrayal, where she would suffer for years. After years of being trapped, Sareena discovered the portal Quan Chi and Scorpion used to escape the Netherrealm shortly before Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. She went through the portal and is transported to Outworld where she later discovered a way to restore her human form without Quan Chi's magic by absorbing the energy of the realm. Shortly after regaining her human form, Sareena encountered the younger brother of the Sub-Zero she met years before. Feeling that he owed her for helping his brother, Sub-Zero granted her sanctuary with the Lin Kuei back in Earthrealm. In gratitude, Sareena pledged her loyalty to the clan, swearing to help defend it from its enemies. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, it is revealed that Sareena followed Sub-Zero into the Netherrealm, saving him from being killed by Noob Saibot and Smoke. She and Sub-Zero were victorious, but after the battle, Sareena lost control of her human form and returned to her true demon self. Thinking her to be a threat, Sub-Zero attacked and she fled, not wanting to harm him. However, she was later attacked by Noob Saibot, Smoke, and her former master Quan Chi, who demanded she provide them the metallic item necessary to enter the Lin Kuei Temple. At first, Sareena refused, determined to remain loyal to Sub-Zero. But Quan Chi then cast his dark sorcery upon her, returning her to her human form and then convincing her that she can never be good and that she is simply a pure evil demon. Swayed by Quan Chi's corruption, she agreed to serve him once again. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest mode, Taven encounters Sareena, still serving Quan Chi alongside Kia and Jataaka in the Red Dragon's lair. They battle, but all the three assassins are ultimately defeated by the half-god. However, Sareena was once again spared. After the battle, Sareena escapes Quan Chi's hold over her. Sareena would then join the Forces of Light in the final battle and die alongside the other kombatants. Alternate timeline During the events of Mortal Kombat X, Sareena assists Jax, Kenshi, and the other Special Forces in their mission to infiltrate Quan Chi's fortress and capture him in the Netherrealm. She advises them that Quan Chi is not at his fullest power without Shinnok. During the battle between the Special Forces and Quan Chi and his revenants, Sareena fights with the undead Kitana. She tries to convince her to free herself from the corruption, similar to how Bi-Han had done for her. Unfortunately, her aid failed and she was knocked out as a result, only to be saved by Jax. Quan Chi and his revenants escaped. The Special Forces attained severe wounds. Sareena aids the wounded soldiers. When Jax is about to walk to Quan Chi's fortress alone, Sareena warns him that he could die, though this doesn't stop him as he has been killed before. Moveset * Cartwheel: Sareena performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. * Fire Skull: Sareena fires a skull engulfed in purplish-pink flames. * Skull Bash: Sareena thrusts forward extremely fast, smashing her opponent in the head. * 5-Star Kick: Sareena thrusts forward with her leg extended and if she makes contact, she will kick the opponent 5 times before they back flip to the ground. * Gut Buster: Sareena charges her fist, then shoots forward with a powerful punch that knocks her opponent back. * Throwing Knife: Sareena carries a set of throwing knives which she can throw in quick succession. * Whirlwind of Doom: Sareena kicks the opponent's head multiple times then she does a backflip kick and finishes her opponent off by punching the opponent through their chest. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Demons Category:Magical Creatures